JT International
by Coatlicue
Summary: Parce que le JT, c'est le magazine people des nations ! Recueil de drabbles et de ficlets sur Hetalia. Souvent en rapport avec l'actualité récente, un peu moins avec l'histoire, mais toujours avec du crack !
1. 1979 : la crise des euromissiles

**Titre **: La crise des euromissiles  
**Auteur** : Coatlicue (aka terpine sur LJ)  
**Genre** : UST, humour, crack  
**Personnages** : Etats Unis, URSS!Russie, France, Angleterre, Hongrie  
**Rating** : R pour des sous-entendus sexuels  
**Disclaimer** : A Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Note** : J'ai enfin décidé de déposer toutes ma collection de drabbles et de petites ficlets Hetalia sur ce site. :D Vous aurez droit à plein de petits textes, souvent du crack, en rapport avec l'actualité ou avec l'histoire.  
Et voici en tout premier lieu la Guerre Froide, vécue comme une immense UST à l'échelle mondiale entre les USA et l'URSS en réponse au défi Non-Baiser de la communauté méli-mélo (communauté géniale où je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour si vous ne connaissez pas déjà)

* * *

En 1962, le monde pensait que la tension (_sexuelle_) entre les Etats-Unis d'Amérique et l'Union Soviétique avait atteint son apogée lors de la crise des fusées nucléaires de Cuba.  
Le monde pensait également qu'Alfred et Ivan seraient assez raisonnables pour ne pas extérioriser une nouvelle fois leurs pulsions refoulées à l'échelle internationale.

Le monde s'était trompé.

-**1979**-

Une nouvelle période de tension (_sexuelle_) ébranla les deux Grands et menaçait collatéralement tous les pays d'Europe (d'abord) et du monde (ensuite).

**-LA CRISE DES EUROMISSILES-**

*

Hongrie avait été claire. Le premier qui demandait encore à Autriche la signification d'une exhibition ostentatoire de gros missiles aux formes plus que douteuses dans la psychanalyse allait se prendre un bon coup de poêle bien placé. De toutes façons, il n'était même pas nécessaire d'avoir étudié Freud pour apprécier le caractère tendancieux de ces fusées nucléaires. (Il suffisait juste de s'appeler France. Ou d'avoir lu un doujinshi corsé de Japon. Ou d'avoir juste l'esprit un peu mal tourné. Vraiment.)

En cette glorieuse année 1979, Amérique avait enfin décidé de répondre aux nouvelles (_avances_) provocations de l'Union Soviétique en Europe (qui, apparemment, était devenue leur nouveau terrain (_de parade nuptiale_) d'affrontements après l'Allemagne, la Corée, le Viet-Nam, Cuba et bien d'autres encore). Ce qui signifiait qu'Alfred avait décidé d'installer une armada de fusées Pershing II du côté Ouest du rideau de fer.

France observa ce spectacle diablement divertissant et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Angleterre.

« On peut difficilement faire pire comme symbole phallique, non ? »

Albion lui accorda un regard qui sous-entendait à quel point cette déclaration était consternante et qu'il ne dédaignerait même pas répondre à une connerie pareille. France lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire condescendant.

« Il faut que tu comprennes qu'Alfred n'est plus une petite colonie. Il a grandi et il a des… » Francis chercha le mot juste qui, tout en permettant d'éclaircir le fond de sa pensée, ne lui rapporterait pas un séjour à l'hôpital gracieusement offert par le Royaume-Uni. « …il a des besoins. »

Angleterre lui lança un regard absolument écœuré, considérant toujours que « Alfred » et « sexe » étaient antinomiques.  
Soudain, on entendit un « Kolkolkol » sinistre résonner lugubrement du côté Est et Russie pointa le bout de son nez avec ses deux sœurs sur ses talons. Apparemment, l'Union Soviétique avait eu vent de la riposte américaine et Ivan était venu lui-même constater les faits.

« Camarade capitaliste ! » fit-il avec un petit signe de la main et un regard aussi polaire que la Sibérie qu'il incarnait.  
« Mon coco préféré ! » répondit Alfred avec un sourire qui montrait beaucoup trop de dents et trop peu de sincérité.

Avec un œil critique, Russie contempla longuement les fusées Pershing II qu'avait installé Amérique et bientôt un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

« La mienne est plus longue. » constata-t-il en désignant la fusée.  
Silence.  
« Et plus large aussi. »

Amérique resta un instant sans voix. Au fond, pensa France, ce garçon n'était peut-être pas aussi bouché qu'il n'en avait l'air. Puis le rouge monta aux joues d'Alfred.

« Même pas vrai ! »

Amérique sortit son révolver. Russie fit de même. Et bientôt, on n'entendit plus que des coups de feu et des insultes sur le capitalisme et le communisme.  
Hongrie qui était passée du côté Ouest juste pour donner les coups de poêle promis à ceux qui oseraient poser des questions indécentes à Autriche concernant les missiles dans la psychanalyse, vint les saluer.

« Qu'ils s'envoient en l'air et qu'on en finisse avec cette Guerre Froide. » grogna-t-elle.

Angleterre pointa le ciel.

« C'est déjà fait. L'espace est pourri de satellites américains et soviétiques maintenant. »  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire… »  
« Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, Hongrie. Il est dans le déni le plus total. »

Arthur donna un bon coup de genou dans l'estomac de France. Hongrie contempla les missiles, partagée entre fascination malsaine et dégoût profond.

« On dirait vraiment deux armées de pénis en métal se faisant face… » commença-t-elle.

Arthur plaqua fermement sa main sur la bouche de Hongrie pour stopper la sortie du flot de paroles inappropriées pour une jeune femme de son acabit.

« Il ne font quand même pas dans la dentelle. » commenta Francis.

Elizabetha retira la main d'Arthur.

« _Russie_ ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Il n'arrête pas de répéter qu' Amérique ne doit faire qu'un avec lui et qu'il veut le sauter ! »  
« Avec ses missiles, tu veux dire, ou… » balbutia Angleterre.  
« Pour Russie, il s'agit probablement de la même chose. »

Angleterre sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir l'échine.

Un peu plus loin, les deux Grands étaient à court de balles et avait décidé de continuer leur petit affrontement avec ce qui ressemblait à une partie de catch.

« Oh ça y est ?! »  
« Non, ils se tapent dessus. Violemment. Et de manière répétitive. » commenta Arthur. Puis il rajouta férocement. « Pas autre chose. »  
« Dommage. Ils auraient pu conclure. »

Nouveau regard noir de la part d'Angleterre.

« La Guerre Froide, j'entends. » Francis eut un petit sourire. « Pas autre chose. »

Ils les observèrent se rouer de coups encore un bon moment avant de s'en désintéresser. Hongrie les salua et repartit rejoindre Ukraine du côté Est.  
Soudain une pensée traversa l'esprit de France et il donna un petit coup de poing amical à Angleterre.

« Nous au moins lorsqu'on était comme eux, on faisait ça dans la finesse. »

Au loin, on entendit Amérique hurler des obscénités.  
« Tu sais où je vais te le mettre ton sale missile ?! »

Angleterre eut un sourire sardonique.

« Et surtout on avait la classe. »


	2. Le film GI Joe sort en France

**Titre : "**Atteinte à l'intégrité du symbole national de la France"  
**Perso** : France, Amérique, mention d'Angleterre et de Lily Allen, le film G.I. Joe  
**Rating** : PG  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer** : A Hidekazu Himaruya.  
**Note** : Le film évoqué est «　_G.I. Joe : Le réveil du cobra_» où l'on voit la Tour Eiffel se faire démolir…par des ogives chargées de nano-robots...rien que ça.  
Ensuite le clip évoqué est celui de la chanson «　_Fuck you_» de Lily Allen où la chanteuse d'amuse à déformer des gens et des bâtiments parisiens dont notre chère Tour Eiffel.  
Si ça, ce n'est pas une coalition.

* * *

«　ALFRED ! Sale petit... Comment as-tu osé ?!　»

«　Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin ?!　»

France était un dangereux mélange de fureur et de rage et il fallait à Ludwig toute sa force pour l'empêcher de bondir à la gorge d'Amérique.

«　Ce que tu as fait est abominable ! Impardonnable ! », siffla Francis. «　Détruire ma précieuse Tour Eiffel dans un de tes monstrueux films...　»

«　Je te jure que…　»

«　C'est une coalition anglo-saxonne contre mes monuments ou quoi ?! Oh je sais ! C'est Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne lui ai toujours pas réglé son compte pour le clip de Lily Allen…　»

«　Francis, calme-toi…　»


	3. La monstrueuse dette publique de Grèce

**Titre** : Trois cents milliards de d'euros, baby !  
**Personnages** : Grèce, Turquie, Allemagne, la dette publique grecque  
**Rating** : G  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer** : Propriété de Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

« Ainsi se clôture notre réunion », annonça Allemagne aux pays de l'Union Européenne, en rassemblant les papiers épars sur la table. « Quelqu'un a quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ? »

Quelque part au fond de la salle, Héraclès leva lentement le bras.

« Oui, Grèce ? »

« J'ai une déclaration à faire. »

Les autres pays membres le regardèrent, curieux. Grèce caressa son chat d'un un air distrait.

« J'ai trois cents milliards d'euros de déficit budgétaire. »

Silence. Incrédule, Allemagne fit tomber ses documents.

« COMBIEN ?! »

On entendit le rire hystérique de Turquie, caché derrière une plante. Pour une fois, il ne regrettait pas d'être écarté de l'Union Européenne.


	4. Sealand est trop petit pour Copenhague

**Titre** : «　De l'inconvénient d'être une base navale　»  
**Personnages** : Sealand, Finlande, le sommet de Copenhague  
**Rating** : G  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Disclaimer** : Propriété de Hidekazu Himaruya  
**Note** : Finalement non, Sealand n'a pas pu participer au somment de Copenhague. ;) 　

* * *

«　Ce n'est pas la peine de tricher !　»

Sealand fit la moue et cessa de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Minutieusement, Finlande s'avança, stylo en main, prêt à inaugurer les nouveaux centimètres sur le chambranle de la porte. Son sourire gela rapidement lorsqu'il constata que le trait tracé il y a cinq ans correspondait toujours à la taille actuelle de Sealand.  
La micro-nation trépigna d'impatience et lui lança un regard rempli d'espoir.

«　Alors ?! Alors ?! Je suis assez grand pour participer au sommet de Copenhague maintenant ?!　»

«　Eh bien…　»

Il fallait vraiment qu'il discute du problème avec Suède et Angleterre.


	5. Le pastafarisme sauvera t il le monde ?

**Titre** : Sa Nouilleté et Sa Roseur  
**Perso/pairing**: le monde entier, le pastafarisme, la Licorne Rose Invisible  
**Note** : Si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose à cette fic et de ne pas me prendre pour une cinglé, je vous conseille de lire des infos sur le pastafarisme et la Licorne Rose Invisible.  
**Avertissement** :  
(1) Gros, gros, gros crack.  
(2) Si la religion est un sujet plutôt sensible pour vous, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux s'abstenir ? Parce que certaines religions en prennent un petit peu dans les dents. ^^ On ne sait jamais. Mais avant tout, pour éviter tout malentendu, sachez que je respecte toutes les religions.  
(3) Tous les jeux de mots de plus ou moins bon goût, même ceux délibérés, sont purement fortuits (ou presque). Tous les faits d'actualité relatés sont, évidemment, purement fictifs.

* * *

Allemagne sentait le mal de tête poindre.  
Et les trois cachets d'Ibuprofène qu'il venait de gober n'y ferait sûrement rien, comme d'habitude. Mais n'empêche qu'il avait gardé la boîte avec lui. Juste au cas où. Après tout, on ne savait jamais. Peut-être que ces saletés feraient effet aujourd'hui. Sinon, c'était décidé, il irait vraiment se plaindre devant Angleterre...  
En attendant, Ludwig se massait vigoureusement les tempes jusqu'au moment fatidique où la dernière fibre de sa sanité mentale se romprait, tel un élastique trop étiré…

Devant ses yeux atterrés, il observait le pauvre spectacle que lui offrait les nations d'aujourd'hui. La salle de conférence était devenue une sorte d'Armageddon politique internationale.  
Peut-être qu'aborder le très sensible sujet de la religion n'avait pas été l'idée la plus brillante qu'avait jamais eu Amérique. Mais en même temps : quand est-ce que ce garçon avait déjà eu une brillante idée ?  
Le débat avait dérivé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, du conflit israélo-palestinien aux conflits religieux en général.  
Turquie scandait que les pays de l'Union Européenne refusait de l'accepter dans leur club pour la seule raison qu'il était musulman. France rétorqua que non et que, la preuve, il était laïc et que ça n'avait rien à voir. Turquie essaya alors de l'étrangler avec une burqa.  
On avait éloigné de la portée de Danemark tout crayon ou autre outil du même acabit susceptible de créer un nouvel incident diplomatique entre l'Europe et le Moyen-Orient.  
Suisse avait sorti toute son artillerie de combat, prêt à tirer si quiconque osait lui parler de minarets.  
Irlande et Angleterre, accompagné de ses frères écossais et gallois, remirent sur le tapis les conflits entre protestants et catholiques en Ulster et étaient en train de jeter tout ce qui leur passait sous la main au visage de l'autre.  
Espagne et Italie du Sud essayèrent désespérément de calmer Vatican qui menaçait de faire un infarctus.  
Russie émettait une aura maléfique. Parce que tout le monde finira par ne faire qu'un avec la grande Eglise orthodoxe russe, da ? Tchétchénie se cacha alors sous la table.  
Amérique était acculé dans un coin de la salle par Iran, Irak et Afghanistan et hurlait à Arthur de venir l'aider.  
Et pour couronner le tout, Syrie et Liban eurent chacun une crise de schizophrénie, ne sachant quel parti prendre, et durent être évacués au beau milieu du brouhaha…

Cette dernière fibre, qui avait jusque-là empêché Ludwig de sombrer dans la démence la plus profonde, se rompit lorsqu'une cornemuse entra douloureusement en contact avec son visage, malheureuse conséquence d'un tir mal visé d'Ecosse qui a avait un peu forcé sur le whiskey avant de venir.  
Il resta figé un instant. Autriche lui tapota l'épaule et lui conseilla de tout extérioriser.  
Ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

« SILENCE ! »

Il n'y eut plus un bruit pendant quelques instants. Puis les nations reprirent leurs places respectives et se rassirent en toussotant un peu pour exprimer leur embarras sous le regard venimeux de Ludwig.

« Et détachez-moi Amérique. »

Les trois coupables ricanèrent pendant qu'Angleterre se dévoua à la tâche.

« Alors que ce soit clair : je ne veux plus entendre AUCUN bruit. Je veux entendre une MOUCHE voler dans cette salle. Et le premier qui l'ouvre… »

Plusieurs nations déglutirent.

« …se retrouvera enfermé une journée entière avec Gilbert pour seule compagnie. »

Il y eut des petits cris horrifiés.

« Bien. Maintenant, nous reparlons du sujet du jour. Qui, je le rappelle, est le problème israélo-palestinien et non pas toutes les dissensions religieuses du monde entier. Dès que vous avez une suggestion à faire, vous levez la main et vous attendez d'avoir l'autorisation de parler. »

Italie leva alors la main.

« Oui, Italie ! »  
« Ve~ Ludwig ! Je crois que j'ai une solution pour régler le problème… »  
« Vraiment ? » demanda Allemagne qui doutait un peu de cette solution avant même qu'elle ne soit expressément énoncée.  
« Ve~ ! Elle peut même régler tous les conflits du monde~ !»

Des nations se lancèrent des regards plein d'espoirs.

« PASTAAA- »

Ludwig passa sa main sur son visage. Il aura du s'en douter.

« -farisme ! »

Il y eut pendant quelques minutes un long silence mortuaire.

« Pastafarisme ? », répéta quelqu'un dans la salle, dubitatif.  
« Et…c'est quoi exactement ? »

Il y eut une lueur étrange dans les yeux mi-clos d'Italie.

« Une nouvelle religion. Elle a plein d'avantages ! »

Veneziano se leva et eut un sourire qui rappelait légèrement celui de Sibérie.

« Vous voyez… Dans le pastafarisme, c'est le Monstre en Spaghettis Volant qui a créé l'univers et l'homme, ve~ ! Et en une seule journée en plus ! Alors que Dieu, lui, il a en mis sept ! »  
« Le…Monstre en spaghettis…volant ? », répéta Allemagne, incrédule.  
« Pfff ! Et c'est quoi les dogmes de cette soi-disante religion ? », railla Angleterre.  
« Ve~, Sa Nouilleté a décrété que le vendredi serait officiellement une journée de repos où tout le monde doit manger des pastaaaaa… »

L'intérêt d'Algérie fut piqué. « Vendredi comme repos hebdomadaire officiel, eh… » Il réfléchit un instant. « J'adhère ! »

Arabie Saoudite, Oman et Egypte acquiescèrent.  
Vatican fit une syncope.

« OH MON DIEU ! VATICAN ! »

Italie secoua la tête et joignit ses mains pour prier.

« Puisse son Appendice Nouillesque le tou- »  
« Aide-moi à le réanimer, crétin ! », hurla Romano en direction d'Espagne.  
« Sans vouloir t'offenser Italie…comment as-tu été converti ? », demanda Ludwig, complètement à l'ouest avec tous ces dogmes étranges…  
« Ben l'autre jour j'étais en train de me faire cuire des pâtes… »  
« Et ? »

Allemagne sentit la connerie venir.

« …j'ai été touché par son Appendice Nouilleux. La vérité de ce monde m'est apparue à travers de la sauce bolognaise ! »  
« Cet idiot a plutôt renversé son bol de spaghettis sur lui, ouais ! », lança sèchement Romano en remettant Vatican debout.  
« Et tu vois Ludwig, j'ai pensé que tout le monde pourrait devenir pastafarien parce que c'est une religion super-cool, pas trop contraignante et où on mange des pâtes. Et comme ça, il n'y aurait plus de guerres de religions dans le monde parce que le seul vrai dieu, ce serait le Monstre de Spaghettis Volant ! Et tout le monde aime les pâtes ! »

Allemagne retint un soupir.

« En théorie, ça sonne plutôt bien. Mais tu crois vraiment que les gens vont abandonner leur religion comme ça ? »

Italie eut un grand sourire.

« Ve~, il y a un volcan à bière dans le paradis pastafarien. »

Silence.

« Et des usines de stripteaseuses ! »

Il y eut des sifflements ravis et des « HOURRAH ! » joyeux dans toutes la salle. Finalement, l'argument du paradis pastafarien conquit la plupart des nations qui décidèrent toutes alors de faire du pastafarisme leur religion officielle. Ludwig se leva et se racla la gorge.

« Très bien. Je déclare le pastafarisme comme étant la religion officielle du monde. Ainsi vingt et un siècle de dissensions religieuses sont expressément déclarés résolus. » Il y eut des applaudissements et des félicitations. « ...pour une fois on aura avancé quand même. »

Sauf que…

« OBJECTION ! »

Oh non.

Angleterre et Irlande s'étaient levés sauvagement et bientôt Ecosse et Pays de Galles les imitèrent.

« Nous rejetons le pastafarisme ! »  
« Ouais ! Un Dieu en spaghettis…et puis quoi encore !?»  
« Nous, on prêche la Licorne Rose Invisible ! »  
« Bénis soient ses sabots sacrés ! »  
« Puissent-ils ne jamais être ferrés ! »

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis Norvège leva lentement le bras.

« Je plussoie. »  
« Moi aussi. », rajouta Islande.

Autriche décida de prendre les choses en main lorsqu'il vit les mains d'Allemagne se crisper un trop violemment sur le verre d'eau. Verre d'eau qui explosa sous la pression quelques secondes plus tard.

« Et en quoi prêcher la Licorne Rose Invisible est-il plus avantageux que le pastafarisme ? »

Angleterre pointa France, avec un grand sourire de malade.

« Ca nous donne une raison de foutre sur la gueule de France ! Il a accueilli l'Huître Violette de la Damnation dans ses ostréicultures ! »  
« Ouais ! On va exploser Arcachon ! »

Il y eut plusieurs acclamations de joie. Parce que tout le monde ou presque avait quelque chose à reprocher à France.

Finalement, on se retrouva avec deux camps. D'un côté, ceux qui voulaient le paradis pastafarien avec le volcan de bière et les stripteaseuses et de l'autre ceux qui voulaient exploser Arcachon.  
Et l'Armageddon reprit de plus belle.  
Finalement, après quatre heures de réunion, ils n'avaient toujours pas avancé.

Soudain, on entendit un « BONG » sonore.  
C'était la tête d'Allemagne qui venait de heurter la table.


	6. Punk is not dead !

**Titre** : Punk's not dead !**  
Personnages** : Angleterre, France  
**Rating** : G  
**Nombre de mots **: 100  
**Disclaimer** : Propriété de Hidekzau Himaruya  
**Note** : "Punk's not dead" est un des slogans célèbres du genre musical punk.

* * *

Ce jour là, Arthur arriva deux heures en retard à la réunion et ne daigna même pas s'excuser. Lorsqu'Allemagne voulut le réprimander -Angleterre ou non, il était en retard-, Arthur lui fit un doigt d'honneur et lui répondit aimablement "_Shut the fuck up, you kraut_."  
Romano se mit à ricaner lorsqu'Angleterre posa ses pieds sur la table, sous le regard outré de Ludwig.  
Francis fixa d'un oeil interessé le pantalon très moulant en cuir, le collier à piques et -Oh mon Dieu !- les cheveux teints en vert...

"Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour ça ?"  
"_Punk's not dead _!"


	7. Les hamburgers viennent d'Hamburg

**Titre** : « Parce que les hamburgers viennent d'Hamburg »  
**Personnage/Couple **: Corée du Sud, Amérique, Angleterre, Allemagne  
**Rating** : G  
**Nombre de mots **: 100  
**Disclaimer** : A Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

Tout avait commencé avec une malheureuse phrase de Corée du Sud.

« Les hamburgers sont originaires de Corée ! »

Amérique, incapable de subir un affront sans broncher, avait évidemment répliqué.

« N'importe quoi ! Tout le monde sait que les hamburgers viennent d'Amérique ! »

Il y eut alors un grand silence.« Quoi !? »

Angleterre, incapable de ne pas envoyer une vanne cinglante lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, lui sourit hypocritement.

« En réalité, ils sont originaires d'Allemagne. »

Amérique zieuta alors son hamburger, puis Ludwig et de nouveau le hamburger…avant de le jeter dans la poubelle sous le regard outré d'Allemagne.  
Cette révélation lui avait coupé l'appétit.


	8. 007 s'est fait capturé par le KGB

**Titre** : Le mauvais temps britannique ( ou "_Le jour où Arthur apprit que Bond s'était fait capturé par le KGB et qu'il devrait négocier avec Ivan pour sa libération_")  
**Genre **: crack (humour ?)  
**Fandom **: cross-over Axis Power Hetalia/James Bond  
**Personnage(s)** : Angleterre, Russie, M, (James Bond mentionné)  
**Rating** : PG  
**Disclaimer** : James Bond appartient à Ian Fleming et Hetalia à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Note** : J'ai essayé de faire un parallèle entre les conditions climatiques extérieures et les humeurs d'Arthur, mais c'est plutôt un flop qu'autre chose… ^^ (Sinon OOC total pour M parce que ça fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un James Bond)

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'air, Angleterre en mettrait sa main à couper (mais pas trop quand même). Une pluie battante martelait les fenêtres depuis plusieurs heures déjà, cependant ça c'était plutôt normal pour un mois de novembre en Grande-Bretagne. Mais quoi d'autre alors si ce n'était pas l'humidité ambiante qui alourdissait l'atmosphère ? Arthur remua un peu dans son grand fauteuil en cuir noir, mal à l'aise, et lança un regard anxieux à l'homme qui se tenait derrière son bureau, raide comme un piquet dans son smoking gris.M toussota légèrement, de la manière la plus british qui soit. A l'extérieur, le vent redoubla de violence.

« Sir Kirkland. Je viens de recevoir un rapport provenant directement de Russie. »

Arthur attendit la suite avec appréhension. Il y eut un énorme éclair qui se refléta sur les lunettes de M, lui donnant l'air d'un serial-killer en puissance.

« L'agent 007, James Bond, s'est fait capturé par le KGB. »

Le tonnerre retentit avec force.

« …quoi _?_ »  
« L'agent 007, James Bond, s'est fait… »  
« Ca va, ça va ! J'avais compris ! Je veux dire…_comment ? _James Bond ne se fait _jamais_ avoir. »

M passa sa main dans ce qui restaient de ses cheveux gris, un peu gêné.

« Apparemment, la femme qu'il aurait tenté de séduire –vous connaissez Bond autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ?- faisait parti des services secrets russes. »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le vent émit un long sifflement lugubre.

« …c'est une plaisanterie ? »  
« Non. J'en ai bien peur, Sir Kirkland. »

Angleterre essaya de se contenir. _(« Le__flegme britannique, Arthur ! Le flegme ! »_) Néanmoins, ne possédant qu'une patience très limitée, il explosa très vite. Il bondit de son fauteuil comme un diable hors de sa boîte tandis que la pluie redoubla de violence contre les carreaux, les faisant trembler.

« J'y crois pas ! Vous croyez qu'on le paye combien pour espionner les Soviétiques ?! Si vous voulez mon avis, M, cet homme n'a eu que trop de chance jusque maintenant ! Bien fait pour sa gueule. »  
« Sir… », commença M.  
« Et puis coucher avec une russe… une _russe_ ! S'il voulait une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, il n'avait qu'à aller en Suède ! Au moins, on serait pas emmerdé avec le KGB !»

M rattrapa in extremis la lampe de bureau qu'Angleterre allait envoyer valser par ses grands gestes.

« Et comment on va le sortir de ce bourbier maintenant, hein ? Je vous le demande, M. »  
« Justement, sir, c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Arthur leva un de ces énormes sourcils, soudain inquiet.

« Ah bon ? »

Nouvel éclair, suivi immédiatement par un énorme coup de tonnerre, qui donna une allure dramatique à la scène.

« Ivan Braginski souhaite personnellement s'entretenir avec vous à ce sujet. »

Le cœur d'Angleterre manqua un battement tandis que le sang se draina de son visage.

« Hors de question ! », hurla-t-il, paniqué, en enfonçant désespérément ses ongles dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en cuir.  
« Sir, pensez à Bond… »  
« Il a bien mérité ce qu'il lui arrive, ce pauvre con ! »  
« Pensez au Mi-6, alors ! »  
« Vous n'aviez qu'à pas engager des incompétents ! Pourquoi je devrais résoudre vos problèmes, d'abord ? Je préfère crever que de me retrouver tout seul avec Russie ! »  
« Pensez à la reine. »

Silence.

« Vous êtes au service de Sa Majesté, non ? »  
« Oui, mais… »  
« Imaginez que les russes nous envahissent à cause de cet incident. »

Et là, Angleterre eut des traumatisantes images de son pays, sous des trombes d'eau (là, encore ça ne changeait rien à d'habitude mais c'était toujours plus impressionnant d'assister à une scène de guerre quand il pleut que sous un soleil éclatant.) Il imagina avec horreur un énorme étendard rouge vif de l'Union Soviétique sur le château de Buckingham.  
Il céda.

« …D'accord…mais c'est la dernière fois que je répare vos merdes, okay ? »

M battit le fer pendant qu'il était encore chaud.

« Très bien. Je fais entrer Sir Braginski, alors. Il patiente dans la salle des invités.»

Arthur glapit, mortifié.

« Qu-quoi ?! Vous voulez dire qu'il est déjà ici ?! Mais je ne suis même pas prêt psychologiquement !»

Mais trop tard. M revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Ivan. Un Ivan, souriant dangereusement, complètement trempé par le mauvais temps britannique.

« Camarade Angleterre, c'est un peu mouillé par chez vous, _da _? »

Arthur se ratatina dans son fauteuil. Il allait tuer Bond personnellement lorsqu'il aurait dissuadé les russes de le faire à sa place. Dans les rue de Londres, la pluie s'intensifia de plus belle et plus un chien ne traînait dans les rues. Les négociations allaient pouvoir commencer.


	9. Les malheurs de l'UE

**Titre** : Les malheurs de l'UE  
**Personnages** : OC!Union Européenne, Allemagne, France, mention de Grèce, Islande, Pologne et Belgique  
**Rating** : PG  
**Nombre de mots **: 3X100  
**Disclaimer** : Propriété de Hidekzau Himaruya

* * *

« Arrête de pleurer, voyons… Tout va s'arranger. »

Mais rien n'y fait. Union Européenne continue de pleurer hystériquement et vide le premier verre d'alcool de ce qui s'annonce être une longue soirée. France lui tapote gentiment le dos pour le réconforter.

« Grèce s'est déjà excusé et il a promis de faire des efforts. Il remboursera sa dette le plus vite possible ! Et puis nos supérieurs ont dit qu'ils sauveront l'euro... »

Nouvelle crise de sanglots désespérés. Un peu plus loin, Allemagne grogne sourdement et serre le poing si fort que son verre se craquèle dangereusement.

« Oh que oui il va payer… »

**xXx**

Union Européenne ordonne un énième verre et lance un regard tout mouillé de larmes à France et Allemagne.

« Si encore il y avait que le problème de l'euro, mais… »

Sa lèvre inférieur tremblote et les deux nations grimacent en voyant les signes avant-coureur d'une nouvelle crise de pleurs.

« …mais y a eu cette saloperie de Ejal… Eyaf… cette saloperie de volcaaan ! Mon économie agonise !»

Cette fois, France soupire et Allemagne se montre plus magnanime qu'avec Grèce.

« Islande ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il s'en serait bien passé lui aussi. »

France acquiesce.

« Il a eu une bronchite d'enfer, le pauvre. »

**xXx**

Les yeux d'Union Européenne sont un peu vitreux avec tout l'alcool qu'il vient d'ingurgiter.

« En ce moment, plusieurs nations ne vont pas très bien. », fit-il avec un air triste, en secouant la tête. « Pauvre Pologne… »

Tout d'un coup, les larmes remontent.

« J'ai même pas pu aller le voir à cause du volcaaan ! Quel genre d'organisation supranationale suis-je ? »

Allemagne n'a pas le temps de répondre que Union Européenne a déjà changé de sujet.

« Et Belgique… » Il tremble. « Je ne veux pas être présidé par une nation en pleine crise de schyzophréniiiie ! »

Et France recommande de l'alcool pour consoler Europe de tous ses malheurs.


	10. L'enfant aux yeux vides

**Titre **: L'enfant aux yeux vides  
**Personnages/Couples** : OC!Europe, les nations membres de l'UE et de l'Europe en général, Russie et Amérique  
**Rating** : PG  
**Résumé **: «_ L'Europe cherche, avec raison, à se donner une politique et une monnaie communes, mais elle a surtout besoin d'une âme._ » - André Frossard  
**Note** : Juste quatre ficlets (plus ou moins sérieux) ayant chacun pour thème une date ou un évènement de la construction européenne. ^^ (Je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer sur cette lancée et faire d'autres dates. Je suis tellement paresseuse.)

* * *

_1951 - Institution de la Communauté Européenne du Charbon et de l'Acier (CECA)  
_

La première fois qu'Allemagne (ou plutôt « République Fédérale d'Allemagne » songea Ludwig amèrement) posa les yeux sur la personnification de l'Europe, c'était lors de son voyage pour retourner à Berlin, le 18 avril 1951. Il venait tout juste de signer à Paris le traité instituant la Communauté Européenne du Charbon et de l'Acier avec Italie, France et la fratrie du Benelux. La conférence s'était déroulée dans une atmosphère pour le moins étrange, où se mêlaient envie de repartir à zéro, nécessité d'une paix à tout prix et rancune viscérale. Pour Allemagne (non, se répéta-t-il, « République Fédérale d'Allemagne ». Gilbert était toujours de l'autre côté.), il semblait que cette conférence avait laissé un goût doux-amer dans la bouche des nations. (Toutefois, cet homme, Schuman, avait su se montrer convaincant.)

Alors que la délégation allemande se reposait aux environs de la frontière, Ludwig, en errant dans les environs, était tombé nez à nez avec la personnification de l'Europe. Cette dernière avait surgi des hautes herbes comme un diable, avait attrapé un bout de la veste d'Allemagne avec son petit poing noueux et avait refusé obstinément de lâcher prise.

Lorsque Allemagne baissa les yeux, il vit un enfant squelettique, couvert d'ecchymoses, de saletés et de sang.

Ce que Ludwig retint le plus de cette rencontre surnaturelle, ce fut les yeux d'Europe : des yeux vides, sans âme, d'où s'écoulait pourtant un flot continu de larmes.

_1954 - Echec de la Communauté Européenne de Défense  
_

Le corps d'Europe n'était plus couvert de sang et les hématomes commençaient à se résorber tout doucement. Néanmoins, l'enfant était toujours aussi pâle et décharné.

La vision de cet enfant aux yeux vides rendait France perplexe, partagé entre pitié et dégoût. Le pays tout entier était divisé. Il était hors de question de réarmer l'Allemagne (le spectre de Vichy hantait toujours les nuits de France) ou d'avoir une armée dépendante des Etats-Unis (l'égo d'Amérique était suffisamment énorme comme cela). Néanmoins, l'ombre de l'Union Soviétique planait sur l'Europe et Amérique n'était plus là pour faire barrage, parti botter des fesses et jouer le héros en Asie. Une présence militaire, européenne ou non, était nécessaire pour endiguer le communisme.

Après des années à tourner autour du pot, Pierre Mendès-France avait osé ressortir le dossier houleux de la CED et l'Assemblée Nationale refusa la ratification du traité. On parla du « crime du 30 août » qui enterra définitivement la CED, et l'avenir politique de l'Europe par la même occasion.

Europe aurait dardé un regard blessé et trahi à France (une des nations à l'origine même de son existence !) s'il n'était pas aussi vide à l'intérieur. France s'agenouilla devant Europe et lui murmura des mots d'excuses et d'encouragement à l'oreille malgré la culpabilité qui lui serrait la gorge.

_1957 - La Communauté Economique Européenne (Traité de Rome)  
_

Europe grandit. Son visage était toujours inexpressif, ses gestes toujours ceux d'un automate mais son corps, lui, a évolué. Europe n'est plus le gamin décharné au lendemain de la guerre. Les institutions européennes amenées par le traité de Rome ont permis une belle poussée de croissance même si les mentalités souverainistes des populations empêche toujours l'Europe d'avoir une âme.

Au moins maintenant, il était plus grand que Sealand. C'était déjà ça.

_1973 - Entrée de l'Irlande, du Royaume-Uni et du Danemark dans la CEE  
_

« Que les choses soient claires, France », gronda Ludwig avec un air menaçant, les mains sur les hanches. « Tu poses encore une fois un véto contre le Royaume-Uni, ça va très mal se passer entre nous. »

Francis fit la moue. Derrière le dos de Ludwig, Angleterre afficha son meilleur rictus plein d'arrogance, Ecosse lui fit un bras d'honneur et Pays de Galles avait un sourire trop grand pour être honnête. Les yeux de France s'étrécirent et dardèrent un regard mauvais sur les nations britanniques qui ricanèrent de plus belle. Francis se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Ludwig avec un air de conspirateur :

« Mais avoue que c'était hilarant ! Tu as vu leur tête à chaque fois qu'on leur a dit non ? »

« Que tu leur a dit non… », corrigea Allemagne.

France ne releva pas la remarque.

« Pour Irlande et Danemark c'est okay. Mais ces trois là ! », siffla France en désignant Angleterre, Ecosse et Pays de Galle. « Ils sont pas nets. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous espionnent pour le compte d'Amérique ! »

Au final, les nerfs de Ludwig lâchèrent et la nation frappa l'arrière du crâne de France avec le dossier concernant l'entrée du Royaume-Uni dans la CEE.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises et va chercher Europe pour faire les présentations. »


	11. L'euroscepticisme britannique

**Titre** : L'euroscepticisme britannique (ou « _Les tentatives plus ou moins fructueuses du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord pour faire couler cette saloperie d'Union Européenne _»)  
**Fandom **: Hetalia  
**Perso/paring **: Angleterre, OC!Écosse, OC!Pays de Galles, OC!Union Européenne pour les principaux. Mention de plusieurs autres pays également  
**Notes : **Cette fic est donc dédiée à toutes les tentatives plus ou moins fructueuses de nos amis d'Outre-manche pour pourrir l'Union Européenne. Évidemment, la réalité est ici exagérée (tous les britanniques ne sont pas eurosceptiques, loin de là) mais vous comprendrez que c'est beaucoup plus amusant lorsque l'on grossit bien le trait et de dépeindre les anglais comme des europhobes enragés ! ^^  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! :)

* * *

**De nos jours...**

A peine le premier ministre britannique posa un pied dans la salle de conférence qu'il fronça aussitôt les sourcils et ses yeux s'étrécirent subrepticement. Méfiant, il s'avança lentement et déposa ses documents administratifs sur la table avec précaution, sans jamais quitter les trois nations des yeux. Il s'assit silencieusement et tenta d'analyser la situation, calmement et sans paniquer.

Devant lui, Pays de Galles et Angleterre étaient engagés dans une discussion passionnée sur les derniers épisodes de Docteur Who. Écosse, lui, sirotait tranquillement son mug de thé, glissant deux ou trois remarques taquines juste pour titiller ses frères à propos de leur obsession pour le moins pathologique pour les séries de la BBC, bien que lui-même soit un fan hystérique de David Tennant (Hey ! Le p'tit gars était écossais après tout).

L'absence de sang, de hurlements injurieux et de meubles fracassés était pour le moins dérangeante. Le chef du gouvernement sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine et une fine pellicule de sueur apparut sur son front. Pas une fois depuis son élection il n'avait vu les trois nations britanniques se tenir ensemble dans une même pièce sans vouloir s'agresser violemment et sans vouloir maculer le sol du sang de l'autre. Les voir discuter aimablement autour d'une tableau le faisait frémir d'horreur.

Soudain, Écosse éclata d'un rire tonitruant et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Angleterre pour une accolade fraternelle. Le Premier Ministre eut alors une mini attaque de panique.

Finalement, il décida de se racler bruyamment la gorge et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Parfois, mieux ne valait pas se poser de question.

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! Nous commençons la réunion maintenant. Vous discuterez de Doctor Who plus tard. Pour le moment, nous nous concentrons sur la politique européenne. »

A sa plus grande horreur, les trois nations lui offrirent aussitôt leur totale attention et trépignèrent d'anticipation.

« Okay les gars ! Tous au travail ! Quelqu'un a une nouvelle idée innovante pour emmerder ce môme prétentieux et faire couler sa saloperie d'union ? », proclama joyeusement Écosse, en levant son mug dans les airs.

Pays de Galles et Angleterre levèrent aussitôt le bras et faillirent renverser leur chaise avec leur enthousiasme débordant.

* * *

La toute première tentative britannique pour couler la CEE datait du 4 janvier 1960 et fut un échec total et complet. Mais, étant trop fiers pour admettre qu'ils étaient les auteurs d'un tel raté, les trois frères blâmèrent tout sur le dos d'AELE.

Mais reprenons depuis le début.

A la base, le Royaume-Uni était très défavorable à tout ce qui concerne, de près ou de loin, à une coopération ou une organisation internationale entre eux, les fiers britanniques, et les pays d'Europe.

(« On ne fréquente pas ces rustres là, voyons ! », avait un jour déclaré prétentieusement Pays de Galles, tasse de thé à la main, auriculaire dans les airs, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Écosse et Angleterre, ivres, se tabassaient à coup de poings et de cannettes de bière devant un match de foot.)

Le Royaume-Uni était également très défavorable à tout ce qui concerne, de près ou de loin, à une coopération ou une organisation internationale entre les pays du continent européen, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas concernés et/ou invités.

(« Ils veulent le _pouvoir _! », murmura furieusement Angleterre, paranoïaque. « Tu vas voir : ils vont tous monter une énorme coalition, ils vont envahir nos îles, tuer nos femmes et nos enfants et dominer le monde ! »

« Pourquoi on les rejoint pas alors ? On pourrait les lâcher au bon moment et se barrer avec le fric et des nouveaux territoires ! »

« T'oublies une chose, Écosse : on ne s'associe pas avec l'Europe. Nous ne somme pas européens. Nous sommes un archipel solitaire qui n'est rattaché à aucun continent ! C'est notre destinée de refuser toute coopération avec le reste du monde ! »)

Aussi, lorsqu'ils apprirent que la, ô combien célèbre, CEE avait une personnification anthropomorphique, ce fut la panique chez les trois frères et on organisa une réunion de crise dans l'appartement londonien d'Angleterre. La réunion se résuma en cette fameuse citation d'Écosse.

« Il faut casser la gueule à cette personnification avant qu'elle nous casse la gueule à nous ! »

Ils décidèrent donc de créer quelque chose s'apparentant à de la concurrence (parce qu'il était hors de question qu'ils se salissent les mains eux-mêmes, voyons !) et ainsi naquit AELE.

« Ooooh ! Il est adorable, n'est-il pas ? »

« Ouais. Si on aime le genre trapu et baveux. »

« Ugh ! Il met de la salive partout sur le tapis. C'est dégoûtant ! »

Écosse ricana et Angleterre grattouilla affectueusement le crâne de l'énorme bull dog anglais, qui étalait son imposante masse au beau milieu du couloir, devant la salle de conférence.

« C'est un gentil chien chien ça, hein ? Qui c'est qui va aller déchiqueter en petits lambeaux de chair sanguinolents ce connard de CEE, hein ? Hein ? C'est le gentil chien chien ! »

Pays de Galles se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

« Arrête ça. On dirait Russie. »

Angleterre n'eut pas l'occasion de lancer une réplique cinglante à son frère. La réunion de la CEE était terminée et les nations commençaient à sortir de la salle. C'était le moment !

« Attaque AELE ! »

Mais AELE n'attaqua pas. Au contraire, il se mit sur le dos et se laissa paresseusement grattouiller le ventre par Europe, qui s'était agenouillé à côté de l'énorme animal.

Les trois frères britanniques ne se remirent pas de cette trahison et décidèrent de laisser AELE en Europe puisqu'il aimait tant ces rustres d'européens. Depuis, Norvège, Islande, Suisse et Liechtenstein se partageaient la garde de l'animal et CEE ne fut jamais gravement mutilé par le chien. (Dommage diront certains.)

* * *

Puisque créer une organisation concurrente s'est avéré être un échec total plus qu'autre chose, le Royaume-Uni décida qu'il fallait saboter la CEE de l'intérieur. Après avoir passé des mois à tenter de couler sans le moindre remord, l'organisation, les trois frères durent ravaler leurs égos et déposèrent à contre cœur une candidature pour intégrer la CEE. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses (Satané France ! Il choisissait son moment pour extérioriser ses instincts paternels ! Ou bien il voulait juste contrecarrer les plans d'Angleterre ? Mystère.), ils réussirent à entrer dans le cercle très fermé de la CEE.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'à foutre le zizanie pour faire s'écrouler l'organisation. Et pour cela, ils possédaient une super puissante arme maléfique de destruction massive d'organisations supranationales : leur chef de gouvernement.

Plantées au milieu du hall qui menait à la salle de conférence, les trois nations celtes éclatèrent d'un rire machiavélique et les employés de bureau qui avaient la malchance de se trouver dans le couloir à ce moment-là prirent la fuite.

Finalement, celle qu'Angleterre, Écosse et Pays de Galles attendirent tant se présenta devant les portes de la salle de conférence et fut couverte d'encouragements bruyants et dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.

« Allez-y Madame ! Vous être la meilleure ! »

« Ouais, Madame ! Ils vont tous faire dans leurs frocs en vous voyant ! »

« Faîtes pleurer ces losers, Madame ! »

Avant de rentrer dans la salle rejoindre les autres chefs de gouvernements, Margaret Tatcher choisit de prendre un moment pour toiser du regard ses trois nations. Écosse ne s'était déguisé une énième fois en mineur pour protester contre la fermeture des mines. Pas d'accoutrement punk, de cheveux verts et de slogans vulgaires contre le gouvernement pour Angleterre. Et Pays de Galles…

Pays de Galles lui faisait l'honneur de sa présence. Ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi vu que la nation galloise n'avait pas daigné une seule fois lui faire part de son auguste présence depuis son élection à la tête du gouvernement. A la place, il avait préféré envoyé un mouton au 10 Downing Street à chaque réunion sous prétexte que, la population ovine supplantant la population humaine dans la région, le ruminant était plus à même de représenter le secteur.

Les yeux de la dame de fer s'étrécirent devant un tel déballage d'hypocrisie. Sans un mot, elle les ignora, poussa la porte d'un coup sec, se présenta devant des chefs d'État, pétrifiés de trouille avant même d'entendre son discours, et exigea impérieusement à la CEE qu'on lui rende son argent avec son charisme terrifiant.

(« Oh la g…c'est _mon_ argent ! », murmura furieusement Écosse, l'oreille pressée contre la porte.

« C'est _notre _argent, tu veux dire ! », persifla Angleterre.

A côté de lui, son frère gallois hocha furieusement la tête.

« Ouais ! Sale avare ! On a dit qu'on mettait nos sous en commun ! »)

Au final, ce fut la dame de fer qui eut le dernier mot. Il fallait s'en douter. Les trois frères britanniques n'en finirent plus de ricaner lorsqu'ils virent Europe leur darder des regards noirs et hantés en sortant de la réunion, dépouillé du denier public britannique, encore tremblant et suant de terreur de son altercation avec le démon.

* * *

Avec un sourire trop grand pour être empli d'une bonne intention, CEE avait décidé de se venger du coup bas et mesquin que leur avait fait les britanniques (Certaines nuits, il cauchemardait encore de son altercation avec Margaret Tatcher et il se réveillait fréquemment en hurlant...) et il avait donc fait spécialement le déplacement en personne jusqu'au Royaume-Uni pour annoncer aux trois frères la merveilleuse nouvelle. Un nouveau pas avait été fait dans la direction de l'unité européenne et il se traduisait par un espace de libre circulation des biens, des informations et des personnes entre les différents pays européens : l'espace Schengen !

De quoi faire rager le Royaume-Uni et sa bien-aimée isolation insulaire !

Mais bon. A peine eut-il annoncé son projet que les trois frères le jetèrent dehors à coup de pieds aux fesses et le balancèrent dans le premier ferry venu pour le ramener sur le continent. Union Européenne eut des hématomes pendant plusieurs jours et dut s'assoir avec précaution un bon moment avant que la douleur ne s'estompe. (Ce qui fit courir d'étranges rumeurs, pour la plus grande hilarité de la Grande-Bretagne)

Ainsi donc, ils emmerdèrent encore le monde (ou plutôt ici, l'Europe) et refusèrent tranquillement de s'engager dans l'espace Schengen. Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait même réussi à traîner Irlande avec eux dans cette histoire ! Ils avaient brodé un beau blabla à propos de la frontière entre l'Irlande et l'Irlande du Nord. Et vu qu'on ne pouvait pas couper la personnification de l'Irlande en deux (au grand regret d'Angleterre), Irlande fut contraint de rester en dehors de la zone Schengen avec ses chers frères.

Angleterre, Pays de Galles et Écosse furent attaqués par des leprechauns pendant plusieurs semaines après cela. Mais c'était un petit prix à payer vu le spectacle qu'offrait l'état de rage de CEE après leur refus. Et d'ailleurs, les rumeurs n'aidèrent pas à améliorer son humeur.

* * *

Angleterre le regardait avec une expression bloquée quelque part entre l'horreur et l'indignation. A côté de lui, Pays de Galles lui lançait des regards noirs alors qu'il frappait vigoureusement le dos d'Écosse qui s'était étouffé avec sa gorgée de whisky en entendant la nouvelle.

Union Européenne ressentit un sentiment de satisfaction intense en les voyant ainsi et un grand sourire illumina son visage. France, à sa droite, lui tapota fièrement l'épaule. C'était une chose rare que de rendre les frères britanniques complètement muets. Tous les pays présents à la réunion pouvaient en témoigner. Dieu sait que ces trois-là pouvaient être bruyants quand ils le voulaient !

Écosse, la voix encore rauque à force d'avoir tousser, se mit à hurler :

« Espèce de sale morveux ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va accepter ta saloperie monnaie unique ? »

Sentant les choses s'envenimaient, Allemagne préféra intervenir immédiatement. Quelque part dans la salle, on entendit Italie pleurnicher.

« Écosse. Rassied-toi. »

« Oh ferme-là, toi ! Je veux pas de l'euro. Je veux pas d'intégration européenne ! Mais vous avez fumé quoi quand vous avez pondu ça ? »

« Écosse... », murmura Pays de Galles en tirant sur la manche de son frère. « Tais-toi, tu nous fais honte. »

« Oh, fais pas l'hypocrite, toi ! On est déjà trois à se partager un mini-territoire avec beaucoup de mal ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais accepter qu'un sale gamin prenne les décisions à ma place ? On a déjà bataillé des années pour qu'Angleterre nous lâche enfin les bottes, c'est pas pour le remplacer avec une organisation supranationale ! Merci, mais on a déjà eu le même à la maison. »

Il se saisit de sa bouteille de whisky et en prit une grande gorgée.

« Je me casse. », déclara-t-il soudainement. « Y a Doctor Who à la télé. »

Et il sortit en trombe de la salle, laissant en plan la réunion. Angleterre lança un regard nerveux en direction d'Union Européenne et Pays de Galles avait l'air de vouloir se cacher sous la table pour y mourir de honte.

« Euh...j'imagine que la réponse du Royaume-Uni est non en ce qui concerne l'euro. Personnellement, je préférerais garder ma livre sterling aussi. Merci. »

Il y eut un long silence gêné où personne n'osa parler. Union Européenne était tout pâle.

« Bon ben...on ne voudrait pas rater Doctor Who, hein ? Tu viens Pays de Galles ? »

Et les deux nations prirent littéralement la fuite. A peine eurent-ils refermé la porte, qu'ils entendirent des exclamations colériques fusaient de toute part. Danemark était particulièrement bruyant. Suède hurla quelque chose et il y eut de nouveau un silence complet. Puis les beuglements reprirent de plus belle.

Les deux frères rejoignirent alors tranquillement Écosse, qui les attendaient joyeusement en bas de l'immeuble, avec un grand sourire plein de dents et un rire tonitruant.

« Vous avez vu comment on leur a cloué le bec à ces losers ? Ahah ! »

« On n'a rien perdu de nos qualités d'acteur ! »

« La tête d'Europe ! J'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à chialer, le môme ! »

« Et en plus, on zappe le reste de la réunion ! C'est pas beau ça ? Prêt pour un marathon Doctor Who ? »

« Ouais ! »

Et Angleterre, Pays de Galles et Écosse rentrèrent donc tranquillement à Londres et passèrent le reste de la journée avachis sur le canapé de l'appartement d'Angleterre, en regardant Doctor Who, avec des bouteilles de bière. Ils durent quand même affronter la fureur de leur boss. Non, pas pour avoir refuser l'euro en créant un scandale politique européen mais pour s'être barrés au milieu de la réunion en laissant en plan les autres pays présents.

Ce n'était pas poli et pas digne de vrais gentlemen, voyons.

* * *

**De nos jours...**

Le Premier Ministre britannique lança un regard navré à ses trois nations. Les propositions qui lui étaient soumises étaient plus grotesques les unes que les autres et constituaient, pour la plupart, à faire des farces stupides et de mauvais goût à Union Européenne.

« Non. », répéta-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Mais... »

« Non, j'ai dit. »

« Et si on... »

« J'ai dit NON ! »

Il crut voir les trois nations faire la moue. A leur âge, on ne boudait pas pour des bêtises pareilles quand même ! Pire que des gosses, ces trois-là.

Le Premier Ministre britannique secoua la tête, dépité. Un jour, le Royaume-Uni finirait bien par s'habituer à l'idée d'unité européenne et cesserait de toujours vouloir tout faire autrement que les autres...

Pays de Galles émit soudain une proposition particulièrement grotesque (une histoire rocambolesque de magie druidique, de dolmens, d'unicornes, de Nessie et d'humiliation publique...) et ses frères, apparemment ravis, applaudirent son imagination débordante.

Bon. L'intégration européenne ne serait pas pour demain. Mais au moins, cela avait le mérite d'améliorer les relations diplomatiques et l'unité entre les trois nations du Royaume-Uni. Ça, et Doctor Who.

C'était déjà ça, non ?


	12. Les endettés anonymes

**Titre** : Les endettés anonymes**  
Auteur** : terpine aka Coatlicue**  
Personnages** : OC!Union Européenne, Allemagne, Grèce, OC!Portugal, OC!Irlande, Italie du Nord, Italie du Sud, Espagne**  
Note** : A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! La vie est déjà bien assez stressante comme cela !;)

* * *

« Bienvenue à la onzième réunion des endettés anonymes. », fit Union Européenne avec un sourire scintillant.

Réunis autour de lui en un demi-cercle, plusieurs nations grommelèrent de vagues salutations. Allemagne, jusque là silencieux, s'avança parmi les invités avec un air menaçant, une batte de baseball entre les mains.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu. », fit-il férocement.

Il y eût un concert de salutations bruyantes. Allemagne hocha lentement la tête et alla silencieusement reprendre sa position derrière Europe.

« Très bien ! », fit joyeusement l'organisation supranationale en claquant des mains. « J'espère que vous avez fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis notre dernière réunion. »

Grèce, assis directement à la droite de l'organisation supranationale, caressa compulsivement la paire de chatons ronronnant sur ses genoux. Italie du Nord lança un regard larmoyant à Allemagne tandis que son frère maugréait des choses à propos de la mafia et d'une putain de vengeance. Espagne, le visage pâle et crispé, serrait contre lui un cageot de tomates. Portugal n'avait guère l'air plus emballé que son frère et lissait nerveusement les plis de sa jupe. Irlande sortait régulièrement une petite bouteille de whisky pour en prendre une grosse gorgée et la recachait aussitôt dans les plis de sa veste.

Les réunions des endettés anonymes étaient extrêmement anxiogènes.

« Voici le programme de notre session. », déclara Union Européenne en mettant en route le rétroprojecteur.

Sur l'écran, on pouvait lire.

_.**  
**_

_**Onzième Réunion des Endettés Anonymes**_

_8h00 – 11h00 : Cours de gestion des finances publiques dispensé par Suisse  
11h00 – 12h30 : « Guide de survie pour pays paralysé par les grèves et les manifestations » présenté par France  
12h30 – 13h00 : Pause déjeuner.  
13h00 – 16h00 : « Les plans d'austérité : comment les mettre en œuvre alors que personne n'en veut. » présenté par Angleterre  
16h00 – 18h00 : Bilan des efforts et des rechutes des membres endettés anonymes_

.

« Des questions ? »

Irlande leva aussitôt la main, la langue déliée par l'alcool.

« Je trouve que l'anonymat et la confidentialité de cet organisme laissent largement à désirer. », annonça-t-il avec un air pompeux.

Le visage d'Union Européenne s'assombrit alors dangereusement. Derrière, on vit distinctement la main d'Allemagne se crisper sur la batte, prêt à cogner. L'atmosphère de la petite salle perdit quelques degrés et un lourd silence s'abattit, telle une chape de plomb.

« Je crois que vous avez tous perdu l'occasion de régler votre endettement en dehors des feux des projecteurs lorsque vous avez menacé de faire s'écrouler la zone euro toute entière. », déclara Union Européenne d'une voix glaciale.

Le silence se poursuivit, pesant. On entendit simplement un petit feulement aigu. C'était Grèce qui avait trop serré un des chatons lorsque Europe lui avait dardé un regard absolument assassin.

« Le prochain qui l'ouvre pour se plaindre va se prendre un plan d'austérité, un truc tellement énorme même Thatcher n'aurait pas osé le mettre en place. Et vous n'aurez même plus vos yeux pour pleurer car je les aurais donnés à Chine pour rembourser ce putain de plan de sauvetage européen. »

On entendit quelques nations déglutir difficilement et la respiration saccadée des plus stressés.

Vraiment, ces réunions étaient plus anxiogènes qu'autre chose.


End file.
